movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Batman (2021)
The Batman is a 2021 upcoming superhero film based on the Batman and his long list of supporting allies and foes. Robert Pattinson is the new actor to play the Batman, Realising on June 25, 2021. Synopsis unknown. Cast * Robert Pattinson as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Zoë Kravitz as Selina Kyle/Catwoman * Jeffrey Wright as Commissioner Gordan * Andy Serkis as Alfred Pennyworth * Paul Dano as Edward Nashton/The Riddler * Collin Farrell as Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin * John Turturro as Carmine Falcone * Unkown as Harvey Dent/Two-Face * Unkown as Firefly * Unkown as Mad Hatter * Peter Sarsgaard as unknown * Jayme Lawson as unknown Productions In August 2013, Warner Bros. announced that Ben Affleck signed on to play Batman in multiple movies, which included Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice and Justice League. In mid-2014 rumors started that a standalone Batman film would be developed with a tentative release date of 2019. Warner Bros. CEO Kevin Tsujihara revealed that many other DC properties were being worked on that weren't part of the official announcements made in August 2014 such as solo films for Batman. Reportedly, Warner Bros. has Ben Affleck lined up to both star and direct a solo Batman movie for release in late 2018 or early 2019. In July 2015, Ben Affleck was reported to direct, write and star in the film, along with Geoff Johns who would also help write the script. Affleck stated he felt "emboldened" watching Zack Snyder work on Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice ''encouraging him in making a superhero film of his own "I've wondered about directing movies like this before and it was a really valuable learning experience for me to watch Zack do it and see how he did it ... For me, as a director, it's about the material and the characters, so if I found the right material I would definitely throw my hat in the ring to direct something on that scale.". In April 2016, Kevin Tsujihara confirmed that Ben Affleck will write, direct, and star in the film. On August 29, 2016, Ben Affleck uploaded a teaser that revealed Deathstroke. Warner Bros later confirmed that the footage was not fake. On September 8th, 2016, Geoff Johns confirmed that Deathstroke will be the villain in the film and that Joe Manganiello will portray him. In an interview with the associated press, Affleck confirmed that the tentative title of the film would be ''The Batman. Joe Manganiello revealed in an interview that filming will begin in Spring 2017. In January 2017, Ben Affleck stepped down as director. On February 23, 2017, it was confirmed that Matt Reeves will direct and produce the film. In August 2018, Reeves updated that they "are working on getting our draft in the next couple of weeks and things are progressing," with hoping to begin production spring or early summer 2019. On January 30, 2019, Warner Bros. announced that the film would be released on 25 June 2021. Also on January 20, 2019, Ben Affleck left the project entirely due to personal reasons. On May 31, 2019, Robert Pattinson was announced as the new Batman. On October 14, 2019, Zoë Kravitz was announced as the new Catwoman On October 17, 2019, Pual Dano was announced as the new Riddler. On October 30, 2019, Jeffery Wright was announced as the new Commissioner Gordan. On November 13, 2019, Andy Serkis was announced as Alfred Pennyworth. Collin Ferrell is still in talks to play Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin but almost already confirmed. (more info when confirmed) Mathew McConaughey is still in talks to play Harvey Dent/Two face but almost already confirmed. (more info when confirmed) No one's confirmed to play Firefly at the moment. (more info when confirmed) No ones confirmed to play Madhatter at the moment. (more info when confirmed) Appearances Locations * Earth * Gotham City * Gotham City Police Department * Wayne Manor * The Bat Cave Events To be added Items To be added Vehicles To be added Sentient Species * Humans Organizations * Wayne Enterprises Mentioned To be added Releases ''The Batman ''is scheduled for release on 25 June 2021. Category:Batman Movies Category:Films Directed by Matt Reeves Category:Screenplays by Cary Joji Fukunaga Category:2021 films Category:June 2021 Releases Category:DC Extended Universe Movies Category:Films featuring Robert Pattinson